


Reunion

by Miyuki0



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: After final arc, Also this was one of my first smuts so please dont kill me, M/M, NSFW, Porn with Feelings, R18, Spoilers, They are my sons and i love yunan, but also kinda pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyuki0/pseuds/Miyuki0
Summary: Yunan and Sin meet again after six years.This is first time uploading smut and I'm not used to writing it either but I hope you like it!





	Reunion

Yunan opened his eyes wide and dropped the tea cup he was holding, not caring about all the hot liquid staining the floor. He was normally a composed man, but he couldn't help but lose it at the moment. After all, Sinbad was in front of him. After six years with no news of his whereabouts, he appeared just before Yunan, smiling as always with his arms closed. 

Some tears fell across Yunan's face. He was stunned, confused, but most of all, happy. 

"S... Sinbad!" Yunan rushed over him with a puzzled look. "B-but... How...?"

"I'm back, Yunan. The Djinns helped me. It took me some time, but... I'm finally here."   
"Yeah... yeah, that's..." Yunan stopped talking for a second and furrowed. "Wait a minute, you dumbass! This is everything your fault and you just come back with a smile!? You manipulated us all! Because of that, the magi system disappeared. Look at me, I got older and taller!"

Sinbad's eyes analyzed Yunan from head to toes. He did look older, and his clothes were different too. He looked astonishingly beautiful, as ever. 

"I see your house is the same as before, though." Sinbad pointed, looking at the wooden house.   
"Yeah, I got used to it. Anyway..." Yunan smiled at Sin and took his hands between his own. "I missed you."

Sinbad leaned in to kiss Yunan's forehead. "I missed you too, my dear Yun."  
"Don't call me that, idiot."  
Sinbad laughed softly, "Your bad personality didn't change at all."  
"What!?"

After a little arguing, they got inside the house and Yunan offered him some tea in a new cup.   
"I got better at preparing this. Morgiana helped me." Yunan explained, watching Sinbad drink.   
"Yeah, it doesn't taste like rocks."  
"It never did!"

Yunan sighed heavily, already tired of Sinbad's behavior. Even so, he was really glad to see him again, to hear his voice... He couldn't ask for more. 

"Are you planning on going to Sindria now? You should go meet your friends."  
"Yeah, I guess so. However, first I wanna be with you. I still haven't recovered completely, and sometimes I faint or things like that. Side effects, maybe. I'll go once I get better."  
"Ah... I see." Yunan was happy to be able to spend more time with Sinbad, but he was also worried about his condition. 

Which, in fact, was a lie. Sinbad never fainted, and he felt totally good. He only wanted an excuse to be with Yunan. After all, he was his lover, and they didn't see each other in six years. 

Sinbad finished the tea and helped Yunan tidy everything and rinse the cups. Once they were done, Sinbad decided to say something he'd been keeping for himself. 

"Why are you looking at me like that? You haven't stopped for a while." He said, and Yunan jolted.   
"Huh? I'm not..." He adverted his eyes and blushed a little, "W-well, you know... I was just thinking, that's all."

"What did you think?" Sinbad slowly got closer to Yunan, who still refused to meet those golden, piercing eyes and steady smile.   
"I..."

Yunan clenched his fists and closed his eyes. Sinbad's grin disappeared, noticing that something was wrong.   
"What's the matter?"

"I... I am afraid."  
"What of?" Sinbad hesitated.   
"You came back so suddenly... that you may go away again in any moment, right...?"

Sinbad smiled again, sighing slightly.   
"I'm not going anywhere. I missed you more than you can imagine, Yunan. I wanna be with you."  
"But..."  
"Before, I was a king, so we couldn't be in a decent relationship, right? Now, I'm no king and you're no magi. So I wanna ask you once more... Yunan, would you go out with me?"

Yunan's cheeks got redder and he pouted a little.   
"You know the answer already, dumb Sin."  
Sinbad giggled and embraced Yunan in a thigh hug. 

"I love you." He muttered in Yunan's ear, making him shiver a bit. A squeal escaped Yunan when, suddenly, Sinbad was grabbing his buttock. "I missed this."  
"I'll punch you on the face." Yunan said blushing, not really hating it though. 

Sinbad licked Yunan's earlobe, totally wetting it and making his boyfriend bit his own lip, trying to repress any possible sound. 

"Let's move to the bed."  
Yunan only nodded in affirmation and, some minutes later, they were laying in the bed, kissing sloppily. 

"J-just wait... Wait a moment, Sin..." Yunan spoke, parting away only for a second to get his hat off and be more comfortable. He did change his clothes after six years, but the hat was something he never abandoned. He tossed it to the floor with no care, forgetting how important it was for him, since it was the first present he got from Sinbad. 

"Yunan, I wanna take you right now."  
"C-come on, we need to prepare first. I didn't fuck in six years, you know."  
"I'm glad you didn't cheat on me."

Sinbad began sucking and slightly biting his collarbone, leaving marks in purpose. 

"How could I...? Instead, I should ask if you did." Yunan let out a sigh when Sinbad started kissing and licking his neck. 

"I didn't. No matter how much I love sex, I wouldn't deceive you. You are the one that can satisfy me anyway."

Yunan blushed a little at those words. He really loved Sinbad from the bottom of his heart, and was glad to know it was reciprocal. He always knew, but he would feel insecure if Sinbad did nothing but hit on other people constantly. That already changed, luckily.

"Move away for a minute so I can undress." Yunan requested and Sinbad obeyed.   
He started stripping, getting rid of his clothes only leaving his underwear on. Sinbad did the same, exposing his well-formed torso and abs.

Yunan caressed his body, looking at him as if it was the first time. Meanwhile, Sinbad also took a proper look of Yunan. His white, silky and smooth skin was as astonishing as always. 

At last, they continued their love-making. Yunan kissed Sinbad needy and their tongues moved together, making a string of saliva wet Yunan's jaw. His body was getting hotter and his erection bigger. Sweat was starting to form in his forehead and his breathing was messy. Not like he cared. 

Sinbad rubbed his right nipple playfully, making Yunan shudder in response. "They are so cute as I remembered them."  
"Y-you're an idiot."  
"But you love it."  
"Shut up, or I'll really punch you."

Sinbad laughed truly adorably from Yunan's perspective and moved down to lick Yunan's nipple teasingly. Yunan arched his back just a little to get his body closer to Sinbad's mouth eagerly with a soft moan. 

"C-come on, Sin... Ah-..." Yunan squeaked when Sinbad begun nibbling and sucking on his nipple. He really was bad with fore-play because of his high sensibility, but his partner loved it. "E-enough... I wanna make you feel good too."

"Geez, you're no fun." Sinbad moved away anyway and roughly forced Yunan's head down, between his legs, making him bawl in surprise and pain. "Sorry, I just recalled we both liked it rough."

"I-I can't deny it, but... don't do that so suddenly!"  
Without replying, Sinbad got rid of his boxers and freed his throbbing erection. "Ah... I missed it." Yunan thought to himself, as it would be to embarrassing to say it out loud. 

"Suck it." Sinbad ordered, and Yunan didn't hesitate to do as he was told. He started kissing the tip in revenge for Sinbad's previous teasing, and then moved to lick all its length. Sinbad's eyes were imposing, and honestly Yunan loved that. Yes, he was quite of a masochist. 

"Would you take it all in now?" Sinbad said, obviously annoyed at Yunan, who nodded and started to wrap the aching dick between his lips and inside his mouth.

Sinbad was too big, and when his mouth was stuffed, not even a half of it was in it. Sin let a hand travel through Yunan's pretty hair, messing it a little, trying not to force his face down his cock. He really wanted to, but he'd hate to seriously hurt his lover. 

Yunan closed his eyes and already felt like crying, but instead tried to give Sin more pleasure by licking the underside of his dick, making him groan with a low voice that drove Yunan crazy, starting to feel his own lower part hurt inside of his underwear. 

One of his hands slipped inside it and gently caressed his cock, trying to get enough stimulation to feel better but not enough to come. It was too soon for that. 

Sinbad noticed Yunan's actions and got even more aroused at the sight, so he pushed his head down with not much force, making Yunan take the dick more in. He let out a deep grunt of surprise and pain that vibrated in Sinbad's skin, making him shudder and bit his lip forcefully. 

Yunan focused on breathing by his nose and started moving his head back and forth, helped by Sinbad's hand. He could feel his throat aching and wanting to pull out, but he fighted his urges and kept going. 

His hand continued working on himself, now stoking him and making him make sounds around Sin. Which couldn't be better for the purple man. 

Yunan sped up a little, wanting to hear more of Sinbad's voice even if it was painful. He didn't care anymore, he was too hot and aroused. Sin ended up shoving him even more down his cock, making him almost gag. That couldn't be considered a blowjob anymore, but simple face-fucking. 

"Y-Yun... Fuck, I'm close." Sinbad grumbled, his movements becoming erratic and his hips thrusting inside his love's mouth. His throat was just so wet and tight he couldn't get enough of it. 

Sinbad considered coming inside him right at the moment, but preferred to free him and save his load for the real deal. Yunan coughed and panted, trying to get some air, and regained his composure after a few seconds. 

He looked worse than before, his hair kinda messy and his face red, teary and sweaty. Sinbad sighed, trying to get ahold of himself and not shoving Yunan into the sheets and fucking him raw right there. He wanted to prepare everything slowly to make his boyfriend feel good. 

"Sinbad..." Yunan crossed his arms around Sinbad's neck and softly kissed him. It lasted a few seconds until he pulled out and said, "Let's keep going."

Sinbad didn't need to answer, and instead he got Yunan's underwear off, leaving him completely naked. "Where is the lube?" He asked. Yunan turned towards his drawer, grabbed a little bottle and lended it to Sinbad. "Here."  
"And the condom?"   
Yunan hesitated for a moment, but shook his head in denial and kissed Sinbad shortly before saying, "Not today, please. I wanna feel you completely."

Sinbad felt his heart pound faster, and grinned with a hint of lust on his eyes. "Don't blame me of what happens later."

Sinbad poured a generous amount of lube in his fingers as Yunan wanted, and before putting one inside his lover, he lowered himself, getting right in front of Yunan's ass. 

The blonde man was confused. "Sinbad, what are you... Ahn-!!" He let out a high-pitched moan at the sudden feeling of Sin's tongue licking his hole. "H-hey, that's-... Ghh, that's dirty... You idiot-..."

Sinbad ignored him and pushed his tongue slightly in, making Yunan shiver and squeal in pleasure. It was a very new and awesome feelin he could get used to.

However, as long as Yunan wanted Sinbad to keep going like that, Sin pulled away and replaced the tongue with a single finger he inserted smoothly in one thrust. Yunan bit his lip and huffed, sad for losing the previous sensation but pleased to meet Sinbad's slender and gorgeous fingers. 

While he was moving the digit in and out of Yunan's hole, Sinbad started licking his neck again, biting in the skin and making Yunan tremble. His boyfriend used his free hand to cover his own mouth and stop the noises he was making, while the other one rested on Sinbad's shoulder. 

"Why are you hiding your voice...?" Sin asked while he put another finger in. "I wanna hear it."  
Yunan shook his head. "N-no... it's embarrassing..."

Sinbad began scissoring him and pushing the fingers deeper inside him on purpose. "Come on. Let me hear your moans."  
"N-no... Ah..."

Sin was annoyed by Yunan's attitude, so he added another digit and, with no warning, started shoving them towards Yunan's spot. Even if six years passed, he'd never forget where his lover felt better. "Ahh!! You... jerk-! Mmh..." Yunan bit his own hand, but some sounds still escaped from his mouth. He felt too good and didn't want to ever stop. 

"Yun, I can't take it anymore. Can I put it in...?" Sinbad asked, breathing heavily and still leaving more marks on his boyfriend's neck and collarbone.   
"Y-yeah... please do."

Sinbad moved his fingers away and, before starting, turned Yunan so he was facing the wall and not Sinbad. "Get on your knees and arms. You like it from behind, right?" Yunan nodded and obeyed, closing his eyes as his face flushed from anticipation. 

"I'm going in." Sinbad whispered, slowly putting his dick in Yunan. He was being strangely gentle, and Yunan thanked that, because his insides were aching. Sin was big and he was the first cock he taked in six years, so the pain was inevitable. Not to mention they weren't even using a condom. 

Sinbad didn't move and waited until Yunan got used to the feeling. This was hard for him, because Yunan was tightening around him and god if that didn't feel awesome. Even so, Yunan was more important.   
"Are you okay?" He asked in a worried tone.   
"Y-yeah... You can move." 

Sinbad nodded and pulled away slowly, making Yunan shudder a little, and then thrusted in again. This time he earned a soft moan that didn't seem to be of pain at all. "M-more... P-please, I wanna... rough..." Yunan pleaded, his eyes becoming hazy and his arms trembling. 

"...Remember you asked for it." Sinbad did as told though and started pushing his dick more in, moving back and forth in a fast pace and reaching deep inside Yunan. 

The blond man lost control of his limbs and his elbows gave up, making him fall in the blanket and use the pillow to muffle his sounds.   
"I told you I wanted to hear you." Sinbad tugged Yunan's braid, making his head look up painfully and staring at his teary blue eyes. An arousing sight indeed. 

"Ahh... S-Sin, don't... My hair is... Nnh!" Yunan tried to protest between squeals and whines, but Sinbad ignored him and just thrusted in deeper and faster. He then leaned in Yunan and started kissing his back and shoulder blade as he could. He really loved every single inch of his lover's body. 

Sinbad released the braid when he felt himself becoming needy and eager to find release, placing both his hands on each side of Yunan waist and ramming his cock inside him as if there was no tomorrow. Each thrust made Yunan cry over and over and mewl as an animal, he himself knowing he was close to coming. 

Sinbad moved one of his hands to reach Yunan's dick, and wrapped it with his fingers, starting to stoke it. Yunan realized how much he loved the fact that Sinbad had big hands in that exact moment. 

"Ah, s-stop, Sin... Haa- Sin, if you do that I'll..." Sinbad didn't stop, and actually sped up both his cock and his hand. Yunan found himself also rolling his hips, looking for more contact even if he was already full and feeling better than ever, thrusting on Sinbad's palm too to get off. The stimulation was too much and he ended up giving up, staining Sinbad's hand with his thick come. 

When Sinbad felt the ring of muscle tighten up around his cock, he couldn't help but release too with a low grunt, their bodies shuddering and paralyzing as they hit orgasm. Yunan could feel his insides wet and hot with Sinbad's substance, and there wasn't anything better than that. 

Sinbad pulled away after some seconds, once his breathing was steady again, and Yunan let out a quiet squeak from the loss of heat. He fell in the bed, all his body sweaty and hot.

"Yunan..." Sinbad came closer for a kiss, and soon they were hugging and interweaving their tongues again. Yunan knew how deep was Sinbad's libido and hard to satisfy, and knew they weren't nearly done. 

Yunan sat on Sinbad's lap and continued kissing him, moaning softly in his mouth. He was hard again in no time, and soon he understood that his boyfriend was too. Sinbad rocked his hips against the blonde man, trying to get more erect and gettin a growl from his lover. That was it; he was fully hard and throbbing again. 

"Yun, this time do it yourself." Sinbad said with a smug grin that pissed Yunan off. Nevertheless he obeyed, getting up a little only to slowly lower his body again, Sinbad's cock entering him once more in one smooth thrust.

"Ghh... T-this way it feels..." Yunan groaned, supporting himself in Sinbad's shoulders and starting to move. "I-I can feel everything... It's good- Mmh..."

Sinbad remained still while Yunan moved in a steady pace, staring at him and making his lover feel embarrassed. He loved that kind of pressure though. 

"Come on, if you go so slowly you'll never satisfy me." Sinbad said, grabbing Yunan from his waist and beginning to ram into him mercilessly. Yunan whined and hugged Sin, burying his face in Sinbad's neckline and moaning over the skin, making his boyfriend shiver. 

They were moving at a fast pace now, Sinbad pounding into Yunan while he lowered his hips and drooled and squealed more and more. 

"S-Sin... Haa- Sin... Don't ever leave me a-again..." Yunan begged, his eyes getting wet.   
"Don't be silly..." Sinbad embraced him, stopping moving for a moment. "I'll always be here, with you. You can even come to Sindria with me."

Yunan looked at him hesitantly. "Really?"  
"Yeah, sure. That way, we will be together forever."  
Yunan kissed Sinbad deeply and romantically, with all his love. They kept kissing for some minutes, Yunan's fears and doubts fading away. 

"Are you okay?" Sinbad asked, "Should we stop?"  
"No... Please, don't." 

Yunan let himself drop off in the bed and Sinbad reajusted, thrusting into him and holding him in place by his waist. Sinbad wanted release now, so he focused on hitting Yunan's spot, which made the blonde man gasp in surprise and moan loudly. 

"S-Sin, this is-...!! Ahh, too much, I can't...!"   
Sinbad let out a growl from too much pleasure and started stroking Yunan's dick to make them reach the edge at the same moment than himself. 

"Yun-... You're tight..." Sinbad was starting to lose his composure and cool, as his thrusting becoming messy.   
"I-idiot... That's because... Nnh, because we just came..."  
Sinbad didn't answer and sped up even more if possible, touching all of Yunan's spots and reaching deeper than ever. 

"Yunan, I'm...!" Sinbad wanted to warn him, but he hit orgasm before he could speak any more, spilling all of his seed inside his lover, who came right after, his body convulsing and trembling. 

They collapsed in the bed right after, panting and unable to move an inch.   
"T-that was..." Yunan muttered, breathing heavily. "Too good..."  
"Yeah." Sinbad hugged him, closing his eyes. "I love you."

Yunan nodded, but continued talking. "You really don't need to rest, right? You were lying about not recovering."  
Sinbad giggled. "Aww, you found out."  
"You were obvious."

Yunan smiled and stroked Sinbad's hair nicely. "Thank you. I love you too, Sin."

**Author's Note:**

> Why is this ship so underrated...


End file.
